


A Murder in My House

by runeofluna



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine, Naruto
Genre: Gen, SilverQueenAppreciation2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runeofluna/pseuds/runeofluna
Summary: Aoba wakes to a house that looks like a murder happened.Well, he's not completely wrong...





	A Murder in My House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silver_Queen_DoS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Queen_DoS/gifts).

Aoba hoped that the Uchiha would put him out of his misery soon. Logically, they wouldn’t harm a loyal chuunin (hopefully soon to be special jounin) of Konoha over a completely legitimately gained summoning contract, but it was a nice distraction from his trashed house. He lamented the fact that he knew neither of the two prodigies of the Uchiha, Itachi and Shisui, well enough to pop over and grill them on how to deal with the black-feathered bastards, but then again trespassing into clan grounds was a fairly serious offense.

Aoba knew his strengths and weaknesses well. He not only enjoyed but was best suited to Intel work, he wasn’t exactly eye-catching or memorable and could slip easily into the background. It was simple to start a conversation with someone on the street and somehow get the latest gossip, and sort out all the information he could derive from mindless chatter. He could even perform the Holding-Door Mind Transmission jutsu, which was one of the few mind jutsu available to non-Yamanaka use. Unfortunately, none of these translated into cleaning up random feathers, upended trash cans, spilled kitchen scraps, and was that a dead rat in his sink- he held back the urge to set the carcass on fire.

He had thought himself well-versed in the risks of reverse-summoning oneself in hopes for a contract. Inoichi-senpai had given him a thorough grounding on various ways things could go wrong, after all, when he had gone and asked for advice. However, it seemed Inoichi-senpai had also not known of the consequences of trying to adjust to new summons - or well, he hoped that was the case anyway, if this was his idea of trolling then he would find some way to get his revenge on his retired superior.

He was well aware that his combat skills were rather lacking, which was why he was still stuck at chuunin rank. Jounin were on a completely different level, and he had long accepted that he would never reach the level of Asuma or Kurenai, let alone legitimate monsters like Kakashi or Gai. He did think he could manage the rank of special jounin, though, if he had something to give him an edge. And, well, the sheer amount of times that he had to decode a mission report from Kakashi meant that he knew quite well exactly how useful summons could be. (He was very thankful that the green chuunin, Umino, could somehow understand Kakashi’s demented chicken scratch - it meant he could finally delegate all the low-security tidbits for someone else to grumble over.)

He’d taken the risk - it had been 8 years since that fateful October night, but while the field shinobi and low-clearance desk shinobi had almost recovered their numbers, there was still a noticeable lack of high ranked Intel shinobi to process the numerous reports from Jounin and Anbu alike. And somehow he had actually managed to talk a flock of crows into a trial run of sorts with him as their summoner - the crow contract was officially held by the Uchiha clan and specifically their two prodigies, he’d been told, but any shinobi tended to have favorites, so some of the less-called-on crows had been willing to try out the concept of a non-hereditary contract with him. They would have a temporary contract for a week before deciding whether to break the contract or make an official one.

He now had the suspicion the reason they were less called on was because of the chaos left in their wake - he had been at the tower for only two shifts and the mess was worse than what the Uzumaki brat could leave behind. (Thank the Sage that the brat only came by the tower once a month; any more and desk shinobi would have started calling for barrier seals to keep the whirlwind away)

“Hey, get some more of these when you leave, would you?” A voice croaked out to him from the kitchen. Aoba ruthlessly squashed the urge to yell about how they were in no position to make demands, damnit, and headed to the kitchen to see what they were talking about.

Apparently, assorted nuts - a mix of peanuts, almonds, cashews, and various dried berries. He noticed that there were significantly less peanuts compared to everything else, although the five crows had still managed to nearly empty an entire bag - one of the larger ones that could last him a month.

“So… how about a deal, I’ll get you a bag of peanuts in this size every week if you all stay away from the kitchen.” Aoba suggested. If he managed to get a promotion to special jounin, the sheer amount of nuts they were capable of going through would still be an acceptable expense with his higher salary, but he was still a chuunin and there was only so much he could splurge from his savings.

The crows turned to each other and held a quick discussion amongst themselves with various caws, which was really quite annoying to listen to. Aoba hoped that he’d get used to the sound soon enough - he was going to get an official contract even if it killed him, or his house would have been completely trashed for nothing.

“A bag of peanuts, and providing an alternate basin of water for food storage purposes, and we will leave your possessions untouched. Do we have a deal?” Levan, the crow that had called him over in the first place, offered a counter proposal. Aoba made a mental note to call in a favor to make a reasonably sized compartment so the smell of rotting meat wouldn’t fill the entire house.

“You have a deal,” he solemnly answered. He decided he’d hunt down the two Uchiha prodigies at some point - he had to know if only he had to deal with this shit or if all crows were just like this.

* * *

  


Six months later, Aoba was still a crow summoner, with a far larger flock to call from than just the original five crows.

He was also the only crow summoner of Konoha.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason Aoba is so good at decoding Kakashi's chicken scratch is that he used to process a number of Team Minato's reports - he's the same age as Obito and Rin and wanted to know what they were up to. He only got the blacked-out versions, of course, but experience means he's far better at figuring out what Kakashi wrote compared to others.


End file.
